Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} was Arrancar Cientecimo Tercero (103rd) in Sōsuke Aizen's army prior to being killed by Rudbornn Chelute and later resurrected by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Appearance Dordoni has black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembles a pair of small horns, and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns, mirroring those in his hair. Dordoni's Arrancar outfit is customized, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt. He also has an earring in his right ear.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, page 10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 151 Personality Dordoni has a goofy personality, attempting to make a dynamic entrance out of missing his step on a beam and failing to pass himself off as serious to Ichigo Kurosaki by coughing violently in the resulting dust cloud.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, pages 8-9 However, he is much more serious in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, pages 20-21 During his battle with Ichigo, Dordoni repeatedly tries to goad him into using his BankaiBleach manga; Chapter 251, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 252, pages 10-11 and later his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 4-5 He uses any means necessary, even as far as attacking Nel Tu,Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 7-8 in hopes of earning his former position back by defeating Ichigo at full power. He notes that he is aware of Sōsuke Aizen's lack of real concern for the Espada, but desires to "stand at the top" again.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 6-7 Dordoni notably refers to Aizen as "Aizen-dono" as opposed to "Aizen-sama" ("''-dono''" being less respectful than "''-sama''", but more respectful than "''-san''").Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 1 Dordoni has a tendency of referring to those younger than him by the Spanish word which corresponds to them, such as for Ichigo,Bleach manga; Chapter 250, page 13 for Nel,Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 15 for Rudbornn Chelute,Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 14 and for Giselle Gewelle.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, page 10 Despite his strong desire to rise in power and glory, Dordoni is not without some honor. After his fight with Ichigo, he developed respect for the latter's abilities and discreetly made Ichigo leave in hopes of him becoming a true warrior, even willingly holding off Ichigo's pursuers in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 12-17 When commenting on Ichigo's code of honor and how he fights to protect others, Dordoni notes that Ichigo reminds him of the Holy Mother.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 4 History Dordoni was previously an Espada in Aizen's army, but was demoted from his rank as an Espada after Aizen acquired the Hōgyoku. His former rank as an Espada is unknown. He was demoted to the 103rd Arrancar and the rank of Privaron Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 1 Plot Hueco Mundo arc Dordoni sneaks up on Ichigo Kurosaki and Nel Tu when they enter an area called Tres Cifras in Las Noches. However, he falls to the ground after Ichigo notices him. After revealing himself and expressing annoyance when Ichigo does not take him seriously, Dordoni introduces himself and reveals he is the 103rd Arrancar, which causes Ichigo to believe he is incredibly weak, as most Arrancar have 1- or 2-digit numbers. Annoyed by this, Dordoni tells Ichigo to not come crying to him after he loses and leaps forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, pages 6-13 Upon deciding to get serious, Dordoni easily counters a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo after wounding him and tells the latter to not judge others by their appearances''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 250, pages 17-21 before revealing he is a former Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 1-2 Afterwards, Dordoni attacks and smashes Ichigo through a nearby wall into a separate room.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 4-6 After attacking Ichigo again, Dordoni mocks his fighting prowess before learning that Ichigo will only use his Bankai against an actual Espada. Warning Ichigo to not underestimate him, Dordoni enters his Resurrección, Giralda, and quickly overwhelms Ichigo with the cyclones he generates.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 7-19 .]] Dordoni continues to tell Ichigo to use his Bankai, but Ichigo repeatedly refuses to do so because he wishes to save his Reiatsu for stronger opponents. When Ichigo destroys one of his cyclones with a '''Getsuga Tenshō and attempts to attack him, Dordoni blocks with his arm before knocking Ichigo back and firing a Cero at him. However, Nel appears and sucks the Cero into her mouth before firing it back at Dordoni, who receives minor injuries. Retaliating by hitting Nel with a Bala, Dordoni notes her power and sends a cyclone at her, but Ichigo goes into his Bankai and stops the blow while simultaneously cutting Dordoni's left shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, pages 14-29 After praising Ichigo for holding back his true power in order to grow stronger, Dordoni reveals he knows about Ichigo's Hollowfication before stating it is something which he wishes to see as well. When Ichigo easily repels his attack, Dordoni resorts to attempting to kill Nel in order to draw out his power, but Ichigo stops his attack at the last minute. When Dordoni claims the shame of not seeing Ichigo at full power outweighs any shame he might have at attacking Nel, Ichigo decides to bring out his Hollow mask and puts Nel down. Upon seeing Ichigo summon his mask, Dordoni laughs happily, but is cut down in an instant and falls to the ground as Ichigo removes his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 1-19 As he's unconscious, Dordoni thinks to himself that he knew that he would be kicked out of the Espada once Sōsuke Aizen got the Hōgyoku, but he still decided to serve under him. He is suddenly woken up by Nel, who is drooling on his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 1-2 After learning that Nel's drool has healing powers, Dordoni admits Ichigo trounced him before stating he felt he could win all throughout the battle. Explaining how he wanted to defeat Ichigo at full power in order to return to the Espada, Dordoni attempts to attack him again, but Ichigo slashes him again while breaking his Zanpakutō before leaving with Nel. As the Exequias appear, Dordoni welcomes them and learns they are under orders to kill the wounded intruders. Despite his badly wounded body and broken sword, Dordoni attempts to fight off the Exequias while mentally thanking Ichigo for donning his Hollow mask despite not needing to. Telling Ichigo to become a demon in order to win, Dordoni is cut down and killed by the Exequias.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 4-17 In a conversation with Szayelaporro Granz, Aizen mentions that Ichigo's Reiatsu records were extracted from Dordoni.Bleach manga; Chapter 255, page 9 His corpse is later found in Szayelapporro's vault by Mayuri Kurotsuchi.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, page 16 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc During the second Wandenreich invasion, a "resurrected" Dordoni is brought out by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi to fight against Sternritter "Z", Giselle Gewelle, and the Shinigami zombie army she has amassed.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 16 When Dordoni points out how he was told he would be able to meet Ichigo, Luppi Antenor tells him to think about this later, only for Mayuri to deliver an electric shock to their brains for talking too much. As a shocked Dordoni proclaims Mayuri came to kill them, Mayuri delivers another shock while explaining how it works, prompting Dordoni to state this is worse than harm to their bodies. When Giselle asks Mayuri if he believes he can win with only four zombies, Dordoni and the other Arrancar angrily proclaim they will not lose to Shinigami before rushing forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, pages 6-11 As the Arrancar begin slaughtering the Shinigami, Luppi notices Dordoni is avoiding contact with the blood of the Shinigami and points out to him how Ikkaku Madarame came in contact with Bambietta Basterbine's blood and had nothing happen to him. When Cirucci Sanderwicci affirms this by stating they are already corpses, Dordoni proclaims he can now go all-out.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, pages 14-15 When even more zombified high-ranking Shinigami arrive, the Arrancar attack them, with Dordoni taking on Kensei Muguruma.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, page 6 Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: As a former Espada member, Dordoni is very powerful, revealing that he (among the other Privaron Espada) is stronger than most of the other Arrancar, only being outclassed by the current Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 1-2 However, despite the pride he takes in his abilities, he admitted to himself Ichigo Kurosaki probably could have beaten him with his Bankai alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 15 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Dordoni rarely utilizes his Zanpakutō in battle, preferring to attack foes unarmed with what appears to be an entirely kick-based martial art similar to savate. During his battle against Ichigo, he easily handled Ichigo's Shikai with only his feet.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 4-11 * : Dordoni performs a powerful backward kick. This technique is strong enough to dissipate Ichigo's Shikai Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, page 20 Enhanced Strength: Dordoni possesses considerable physical strength, cratering the ground beneath Ichigo with a single attack, easily jumping high into the air, and effortlessly destroying several support beams and smashing Ichigo through a wall with one kick.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 4-7 Hierro: Dordoni possesses the passive ability known as Hierro, allowing him to block Ichigo's Zangetsu with his leg and grab it with his hand without sustaining any injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, page 12 Zanpakutō :Bleach manga; Chapter 251, page 14 Dordoni's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard katana with a purple hilt; a long, downward-curved cross-guard; and a green sheath.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 8 *'Resurrección': Its released command is . Dordoni is able to release his sealed power even when his sword is only partially unsheathed. Upon releasing his Zanpakutō, Dordoni is engulfed by a small tornado that disperses to reveal his Resurrección form. In this form, he gains large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 14-16 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Dordoni gains special wind-based abilities and is physically enhanced. :*'Cyclones': Two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering Dordoni's legs, keeping him hovering in midair.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, page 17 In addition, two bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones which are used to execute long-range strikes.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, page 19 The extensions are not especially durable, as they can be cut by a Getsuga TenshōBleach manga; Chapter 252, page 12 and by Tensa Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 253, page 7 However, they can be easily regenerated, regardless of the amount of damage which they receive.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, page 4 :* : Dordoni traps his opponent in the jaws of one of his bird-like extensions, allowing him to control them for further attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 11 :* : Dordoni generates wild and powerful tornadoes, which produce multiple bird-like extensions.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 10 :*'Cero': Dordoni can fire red Cero blasts by performing a series of rapid arm movements before forming a pentagon with his index and pinkie fingers and creating the blast in the middle.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, pages 20-21 :*'Bala': Dordoni can fire red Bala blasts from his hand. They are powerful enough to send a small combatant like Nel Tu flying away with one hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 19 :*'Enhanced Hierro': Dordoni's Hierro is enhanced in this form, allowing him to withstand his own Cero from Nel's Cero Doble with only minor injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 20 Appearances in Other Media Dordoni first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 and returns in Heat the Soul 6 and 7. In both games, he is able to use his Resurrección as his special attack, sending out two cyclones to attack the opponent in the air. Censorship *In the anime, when Ichigo was kicked into a wall by Dordoni, his face wasn't bleeding''Bleach'' anime; Episode 151 as it was in the manga,Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 9,10 & 17 until after he was rammed into the ground by the Arrancar's Cyclones, albeit less wounded in the anime. *Before taking on the barrage of attacks from Dordoni's Cyclone attacks, Ichigo wasn't as severely wounded in the anime,Bleach anime; Episode 152 compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 4 *In the anime, after Nel deflected Dordoni's Cero back at him, the latter wasn't bleeding as profusely on the right side of his face compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 16 *When Ichigo released his bankai and attacked Dordoni with Kuroi Getsuga, the latter's right shoulder horn wasn't visible in the anime, as it was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 19 *When Nel's cheek was scored by Dordoni, it wasn't profusely bleeding in the anime, as it was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 9 *When Dordoni's and his Zanpakutō were cut down by Ichigo, there was significant less blood in the anime compared to the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 153''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 254, pages 10-12 Trivia *Ichigo and Dordoni's battle is extended and slightly altered in the anime. Instead of getting hit into the ground by one of Dordoni's Cyclones the first time, Ichigo dodged the first one, and engaged in close-range combat with the Privaron Espada. Their brief clash resulted in Ichigo being overwhelmed by Dordoni's superior hand-to-hand combat skills, finally being rammed into the ground by the Arrancar's Cyclone, and Dordoni questioning if that's the best the Shinigami can do. **In addition, after Ichigo was blown away by Dordoni's Cyclone, the Arrancar kicked the former before ramming another Cyclone into him. Afterwards, Dordoni grabbed Ichigo by the collar and explained how Ichigo is going to be defeated if the former doesn't keep holding back, before sending two more cyclones at the Shinigami, suspending the latter in the air, thus earning Ichigo pleas from Nel. Ichigo then appears to activate Bankai only to use Shunpo to surprise Dordoni, and attempt to Getsuga Tenshō'at point-blank range. *In the anime, one of Dordoni's cyclones weren't shown reforming when the Privaron Espada explained how he knew of Ichigo's Hollowfication ability compared to the manga.''Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 3-4 Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) ''"Your feet aren't something you should be going out of your way to confirm with your eyes."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 251, page 7 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Restraining yourself for the sake of battle, that's important for those who seek strength. I think it's a wonderful thing."Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 3 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki after trying to attack Nel Tu) "What is there to be angry about? If your objective is to "protect your friends" and my objective is to "defeat you at full strength", then what I'm going to aim for is not you, but that little Bebé. Nothing more."Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 9 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "But what I'm really ashamed of is not being able to fight you at your full strength! Compared to this, all other shames are nothing, niño."Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 10-11 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki after being healed by him) "I wanted to return to the Espada. The Espada are Aizen's loyal servants, and Aizen probably thinks of them as nothing more than tools of war. I know that, but once you've stood at the top, you can never forget the view. That place was indescribably comfortable. I thought that if I beat you at full power, Aizen would once again notice me and I might be able to return to the Espada. That is why I urged you to Hollowfy, and my feelings haven't changed! Why are you surprised? Healing the wounds of an enemy whose circumstances you don't even know means that you're prepared for a counterattack! Am I wrong?"Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 6-8 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Injuries are in the mind, niño. If the will to fight is healed, then injuries to the body are of no consequence."Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 9 *(About Ichigo Kurosaki) "Those who dwell here are like me and have no naivety. Do not hesitate to cut your foe. Do not think twice about dealing the final blow. And do not even think about healing the enemy's wounds. Leave the chocolate here. Become a demon, niño. Become strong like a demon. Become crafty like a demon. You must realize that there is no way to withstand ruthlessness other than by becoming ruthless. If you don't, niño..."Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 15-17 References Navigation de:Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio es:Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio fr:Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Privaron Espada Category:Male Category:Espada Category:Deceased